Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $6{,}089{,}000{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{9}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{6}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $6{,}089{,}000{,}000 = \leadingColor{6}.089 \times 10^{\exponentColor{9}}$